


Always

by sunflowerbright



Series: International Women's Day 2012 [6]
Category: Pride and Prejudice - All Media Types, Pride and Prejudice - Jane Austen
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-29
Updated: 2013-01-29
Packaged: 2017-11-27 10:40:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/661038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowerbright/pseuds/sunflowerbright
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jane Bennet is much more perceptive than people give her credit for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always

**Author's Note:**

> Written for ladyeni for International Women's Day 2012

”I think Mr Darcy rather fancies you,” Jane tells Elizabeth, only to listen to her pearling laughter at that statement.

”Oh, Jane,” Liz says, reaching out to gently touch her cheek. ”You are so sweet. But no, just… _no_ ,” she says, bursting into giggles again and doing a show of wiping her eyes.

Jane thinks maybe her sister is protesting just a tad too much, but she doesn’t say anything. She waits.

”Mr Darcy proposed to me,” Elizabeth will say, months later and Jane will listen and not refer back to that moment, only smile and gasp in the appropriate places and secretly think _oh, Lizzie, I told you so._

You see, at least when it comes to her sister, Jane Bennet is always right.


End file.
